1. Field of the Invention
This technology relates to a diode memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
SiO2 antifuse memories are usually designed for one-time program (OTP). An extra diode or selecting transistor is needed to access a specific memory cell in a memory array. Similarly, resistive random-access memory generally needs an extra diode or selecting transistor to access a specific memory cell in a memory array, and to block access to unselected memory cells in a memory array.
Although such extra access devices remain necessary to select a specific memory cell from an array of memory cells, such extra access devices limit memory device scalability and increase fabrication complexity.